Ucieczka weny
by papryka.chili
Summary: Tekst, który każdy autor fanficków powinien napisać. Skumulowanie chorych pomysłów, weny i postaci, o których piszę.


Ciemna, zakapturzona postać biegiem pokonywała schody, zeskakując po kilka stopni i łapiąc metalową poręcz. Za każdym skokiem słychać było głośne uderzenia i skrzypienie mokrej skóry ciężkich butów. Siedmioletnie glany skrzypiały niemal przy każdym kroku, ale postać w ogóle się tym nie przejmowała. Miała na głowie większy problem niż jakieś tam ponuro skrzypiące buty, których pięty zapadły się gdzieś dwa lata wstecz. Wypadła z klatki, potykając się o próg i zjeżdżając z dwóch schodków. Zaklęła siarczyście, patrząc jak postać, która uciekała przed nią od godziny, właśnie znika za rogiem. Były marne szanse na jej dogonienie, jednak zakapturzona postać postanowiła walczyć. Ponownie ruszyła do ataku, przyśpieszając i nie zwracając na nic uwagi. Przebiegła przed maską jadącego samochodu i ponownie zbiegła z kilkunastu stopni. Kierowca zaczął na nią wrzeszczeć, ale jej to nie obchodziło. Ile metrów dzieliło ją od uciekającego lekkoducha? Może już jej nie zobaczy? Znów przyśpieszyła i w końcu wbiegła za zakręt. To, co tam zobaczyła, przeszło jej najśmielsze oczekiwania.

- Ty?! Co ty robisz? – postać zrzuciła kaptur z głowy, ukazując swoje oblicze. – A ty co?! Nie mogłaś wybrać kogoś innego? Musiałaś zostawić mnie dla niego?! – spojrzała z wyrzutem na postać, którą do tej pory goniła.

- Autorka? Ty tu? – chłopak mocno ściskał powabną postać i nie zamierzał jej wypuścić.

- Ja już mam dość! – jęknęła uciekająca postać vel powabna postać.

- Czego masz dosyć, Weno? – spytała Autorka, odwracając wzrok od chłopaka.

- Nadmiaru twoich pomysłów! Nie wiem na co kłaść nacisk, potrzebuję odpoczynkuuuu! – zawyła postać nazwana Weną.

- I dlatego uciekłaś do Kacpra? Jak mogłaś?! – Autorka z wyrzutem spojrzała na obojga. – Ja sobie bez ciebie nie poradzę! – Autorka zawyła płaczliwie, czując żal do zdrajców.

- Poradzisz sobie, jak tylko coś zobaczysz. Masz mocne nerwy? Bo to będzie zabójczy widok – Kacper uśmiechnął się szeroko, ponownie obejmując Wenę. – Chodź za nami. To będzie… Niezapomniane przeżycie – roześmiali się, a Autorka spojrzała na nich sceptycznie.

- Zdrajcy – burknęła, ale spokojnie ruszyła za nimi. O ile zobaczenie Kacpra z JEJ Weną było ciosem, o tyle to, co za chwilę ujrzała okazało się być czymś tak nierealnym i tak bardzo niemożliwym, że Autorce zrobiło się słabo. Wena popchnęła ją do przodu i zaraz, razem z Kacprem, przekroczyli próg. Tuż za drzwiami starego Domu Kultury była wielka czarna dziura, do której Autorka wpadła, gdy została popchnięta przez swoją Wenę. Zacisnęła powieki, przestraszona tym, że za chwilę upadnie. Nie chciała krzyczeć.

Spadła. Bardzo boleśnie upadła na drewnianą podłogę. Otworzyła oczy i powoli podniosła się z ziemi, rozglądając dookoła. Ponownie zacisnęła powieki i policzyła do dziesięciu, zastanawiając się, czy czasem przed chwilą nie uderzyła zbyt mocno o podłogę w pomieszczeniu. Przecież to musiał być jakiś żart.

- Uderzyłam się w głowę. Naprawdę mocno musiałam uderzyć się w głowę? Jak inaczej mam to wytłumaczyć? – spytała z niedowierzaniem samą siebie.

Ponownie postanowiła otworzyć oczy, tym razem wolniej i z większą rezerwą. Zaraz za nią z dużą gracją wpadł Kacper, w dalszym ciągu trzymając Wenę blisko siebie. Spojrzała na nich z niechęcią.

- Albo zwariowałam. Tak, to całkiem możliwe. Och, słodki Merlinie! Dlaczego to tak szybko przyszło? Dziewiętnaście lat i ze świrowałam… - westchnęła ciężko, po raz kolejny rozglądając się po całym pomieszczeniu. Nie było widać ścian.

- Nie zwariowałaś. Właśnie wskoczyliśmy do Twojej wyobraźni. Jest ona tak duża, że nie sposób zamknąć ją w jednym pomieszczeniu – Wena położyła dłoń na ramieniu Autorki, na co dziewczyna nawet nie zareagowała. To brzmiało co najmniej dziwnie. Wena uśmiechnęła się do niej pokrzepiająco. – Nie potrzebujesz mnie do pisania, bo to twoja wyobraźnia sama sobie poradzi.

- Ale… ale jak oni wszyscy tutaj? Przecież to nawet nie jest ze sobą połączone! – Klapnęła na najbliższe krzesło, które właśnie się pojawiło.

- Błąkają się po Twojej wyobraźni, dlatego wszyscy tutaj są – odezwał się Kacper.

- A znajomi? Oni nie są w mojej wyobraźni!

- Dzisiaj są. Chcą pomóc Ci żyć bez weny, radzić sobie samej.

Autorka pokręciła głową, próbując przyswoić do siebie to, czego dowiedziała się chwilę wcześniej. Nie bardzo jednak wiedziała co dalej. W tym wielkim pomieszczeniu znajdowały się dziesiątki, może nawet i setki osób. Realne i wymyślone, znajomi i przyjaciele… potrzebowała czasu, aby jakoś zacząć sobie układać to w swojej bardzo chorej wyobraźni. Zaczęło się układać w logiczną całość. Wstała i przeszła obok kilku postaci. Zatrzymała się przy jednej z nich.

- Jesteś aż tak wysoki? – spytała głupio, zadzierając głowę w górę. Mężczyzna parsknął śmiechem, ale zaraz spoważniał. Prychnął.

- To ty wymyśliłaś mnie takim, Autorko – powiedział chłodno.

- I jak ona ma do ciebie dosięgnąć? Mam jej dorobić drabinę? A może trochę cię… skurczę? – zapytała niepewnie. Usłyszała czyjś śmiech i warknięcie rozmówcy.

- Nie prowokuj! Zawsze będzie miała bliżej do…

- Severusie! – oburzona Autorka przerwała wywód mężczyzny. – To czytają dzieci!

- Będzie miała bliżej do niższych półek i mycia podłogi. O czym ty myślisz? Dziewczyno, kto cię tak zdemoralizował, że we wszystkim widzisz podtekst? – mężczyzna nazwany Severusem uśmiechnął się wrednie. Oboje wiedzieli, że to miało właśnie taki podsteks.

- Wszyscy mnie demoralizują! Saszka, Szymon, Grzechu, Marta, Karolina, Klaudia, Szymon… - zamyśliła się na chwilę. – A nie, Szymon już był. Ej! Czemu oni się tu pojawili?!

- Wymieniłaś ich. Każdy, kto w tej chwili pojawi się w twoim umyśle pojawia się również tutaj.

- Więc jeśli wymienię, na przykład, Lorda Voldemorta w różowej szacie w zielone króliczki i bamboszkach w kształcie misiów to on się tu pojawi? – spytała z lekkim powątpiewaniem, ale kiedy ujrzała przed sobą to, co przed chwilą zobaczyła, to parsknęła głośnym śmiechem. – Mocne to!

- ZAMORDUJĘ CIĘ, AUTORKO! – zawył Voldemort i natarł na Autorkę z pięściami.

- A różdżka gdzie? – spytała rzeczowo Wena, obserwując to ze sporym zainteresowaniem.

- Różdżki nie ma, bo ten furiat by wszystkich pomordował – roześmiała się Autorka. – Tom, kochanie, usiądź, bo się zmęczysz. W twoim wieku jest to bardzo niebezpieczne – poklepała go po policzku. Warknął na nią.

- To chociaż zrób coś z tym! Już! – rozkazał, szarpiąc za szatę.

- Lubię, jak mi rozkazujesz – zachichotała niczym mała dziewczynka. – Ale dobrze, znaj moje chamskie serce – odparła, a Voldemort stracił szatę. Został w różowych bokserkach w Mroczne Znaki. Autorka zaśmiała się jeszcze głośniej. – Ups. Już naprawiam ten błąd! – zawołała, kiedy mężczyzna zazgrzytał zębami. W końcu udało jej się nałożyć szatę na Czarnego Pana. Czarną szatę.

- Lepiej. Zrób jeszcze coś z tymi bamboszami – warknął na nią.

- Może być? – misie zostały zastąpione przez… dwie głowy Pottera.

- Jasne! – zawołał uradowany Voldemort.

- Ej! – Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył-Aby-Zatruwać-Życie-Innym właśnie się oburzył. – Chcę bambosze z głową tego dupka! – rozkazał, na co autorka go wyśmiała.

- Potter, Potter… Furiata mogę tylko ja obrażać. I tylko on może mi rozkazywać. I Severus. I Draco. I… Merlinie, dobrze już, dobrze! Ale wy, Gryfoni, nie możecie mi rozkazywać, jasne?! – warknęła zła. Ktoś położył dłoń na jej ramieniu.

- Spokojnie – odparł Ktoś. Autorka, słysząc jego głos odwróciła się do niego z uśmiechem.

- Już, już… Dziękuję, ale stój tu, bo go zamorduję. Dobrze?

- To twoja wyobraźnia, ty decydujesz co się tu dzieje… Chociaż widząc po tym, co się TAM dzieje, to albo nad nimi nie panujesz, albo…

- Albo? – spytała niepewnie, widząc uśmiech Ktosia.

- Albo czegoś ci mało. – Zsunął dłoń z jej ramienia, na dekolt i w dół.

- Zabieraj rękę! – zawołała, a na jej policzkach wykwitły ciemnoczerwone rumieńce. Ktoś posłusznie cofnął obie ręce. Autorka fuknęła ze złością.

- Zawsze jak fuczysz to coś ci się nie podoba. Co tym razem?

- Zabrałeś ręce. Po prostu mnie tak intensywnie nie obmacuj, jeśli nie chcesz tutaj dzikiej orgii – powiedziała powoli. Ktoś zaśmiał się, ale położył ponownie dłonie na jej ramionach.

- Lepiej?

- Lepiej, dziękuję. Co tu robi cała reszta spoza serii Harry'ego Pottera? Kacper odebrał mi Wenę, którą goniłam, wy, bo was wymieniłam… No, nie wszystkich, ale myślałam o was… Ale oni?

- Widocznie gdzieś tam w twoim umyśle się kręcili, skoro tu są. Będzie lepsza impreza, nie jęcz.

- Nie jęczę – spojrzała na niego.

- Jeszcze – powiedział to takim tonem, że aż się zarumieniła.

- Ej, nie przy wszystkich! Zresztą, zmieńmy temat. Gdzie Grześ?

- Ugania się za Bellą, o tam, widzisz? – Ktoś wskazał Autorce dwie goniące się osoby.

- Widzę – powiedziała powoli, a w pomieszczeniu ponownie coś zaczęło się zmieniać. Wyobraźnia znów zaczęła działać.

- Za Bellą?! Bellą?! Bella jest MOJA! – ryknął Voldemort i ruszył wściekle na Grzesia.

Potterowe bamboszki zaskrzeczały uroczo.

- Nie przesadziłaś teraz? – spytał Ktoś, zerkając na biegającego Voldemorta.

- Nie. Z całym szacunkiem do Grzesia, ale Bella należy do Voldemorta. Zawsze i wszędzie. – Autorka uśmiechnęła się przeuroczo.

- Biedny Grześ – westchnął Ktoś.

- A tam, da radę – Autorka obserwowała biegającego Voldemorta. Grześ zaczął uciekać z krzykiem. – Patrz, całkiem dobrze się trzyma. Jak na swoje lata to ma lepsze biegi ode mnie… Skubany…

- Może uratujesz chłopaka?

- Po co? – spojrzała na Ktosia ze zdziwieniem. – Dobierał się do Belli, musi za to zapłacić.

- A Igor? Też się do niej dobierał. Jemu nic nie zrobisz?

- On będzie później. Patrz jakie to urocze. Ojej! – zawołała Autorka. Słychać było Voldemorta wołającego: _„Wygarbuję ci skórę, gówniarzu, jak jeszcze raz ją tkniesz!"_ oraz Bellę, dopingującą swój obiekt westchnień: _„Kochanie, zostaw go, to dziecko! Chociaż to Puchon… Voldemort do boju!"_

- Urocze? Urocze?! Gdzie to ma urok?! Jesteś pewna, że nie walnęłaś się zbyt mocno w głowię, kiedy tu wpadłaś? – spytał ktoś, patrząc na nią z niedowierzaniem.

- To ma mnóstwo uroku. Jeśli tego nie widzisz, to się po prostu nie znasz – powiedziała urażona.

Ktoś ciężko westchnął, ale już się nie odezwał. Autorka powoli zaczynała go wykańczać swoimi niezrównoważonymi pomysłami. Był z Autorką odkąd pamiętał, ale z dnia na dzień jej pomysły coraz bardziej zaczynały go przerażać. Westchnął ponownie.

- Może jednak zlitujesz się nad chłopakiem? – spytał ponownie, a Autorka spojrzała na niego z politowaniem.

- Ale po co? Duży jest, musi nauczyć się radzić sobie ze swoimi problemami. – Autorka była nieugięta. Ktoś pokręcił głową. W końcu dzisiaj to Autorka rządziła nimi wszystkimi. Całkowicie.

- Co z Rose? Zamierzacie zniszczyć ją zniszczyć psychicznie i pozostawić rozbitą i zastraszoną, jak Malfoy Hermionę w „Ostatnim Bastionie"? – spytał Ktoś i ponownie objął Autorkę.

- To nie tak. Ona po prostu musi trochę pocierpieć zanim będzie dobrze. Patrz, póki co jest szczęśliwa. Widzisz? O tam! – Wskazała na roześmianego rudzielca, który był właśnie poddawany największym torturom, jakie świat wymyślił – koszmarnym łaskotkom.

- Dlaczego tak wesoło jest tylko tutaj? – spytał z oburzeniem.

- Bo w życiu nigdy nie jest łatwo.

Ktoś zamilkł, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że dziewczyna ma racje. Nigdy nie było lekko i tak miało już pozostać. Przytulił Autorkę do siebie.

- Smutno – rzucił, niby od niechcenia.

- Wiem. Ale patrz tam, ten dopiero ma przechlapane! – Autorka ze śmiechem wskazała na uciekającego Severusa i grupę goniących go Snaperek. Wśród nich dostrzegła Angelikę i Patrycję. – Nie sądzisz, że powinnam do nich dołączyć? – spytała Ktosia.

- Autorko! – zawołał oburzony jej pytaniem.

- No co? A może dołączę do grupy, która stoi z transparentami?

- Transpa… co? – spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem. - Gdzie tutaj stoją ludzie z transparentami, co?

Znowu zawiało i po ich lewej stronie pojawiła się spora grupa ludzi z transparentami. „Severus rządzi!" czy „Chcę zobaczyć majtki Snape'a!" miały największą oglądalność. Autorka uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem i przestała słuchać Ktosia. Musiała w końcu zrobić coś znacznie ważniejszego!

- I po co ja pytałem… - mruknął Ktoś i pokręcił głową.

- Ratunkuuuuuuuuuuu! – zawył Severus, biegnąc jak najszybciej. Podkasał swoją czarną szatę, uciekając przed Snaperkami, których liczba zwiększała się z każdą chwilą.

- Czy nie sądzisz, że za bardzo zmuszasz swoich faworytów do wysiłku fizycznego? – spytał Ktoś. Kiedy jednak nie usłyszał od Autorki żadnej odpowiedzi, rozejrzał się za nią i fuknął ze złością. – Autorko! No doprawdy, gdzie twoja dyscyplina?!

Autorka z ociąganiem odłożyła markery na ziemię i porzuciła prześcieradło, na którym można było dojrzeć „Severus Snape is my master". Wzruszyła ramionami i podniosła się z podłogi.

- Dyscyplina? Gdzieś się pieprzy ze zdrowym rozsądkiem – odparła beznamiętnie.

- Autorko! To czytają nieletni! – Oburzył się Ktoś.

- Moja cenzura poszła pieprzyć się z tamtą dwójką – rzuciła zgryźliwie Autorka. – Dobra, dobra… - westchnęła, widząc karcące spojrzenie Ktosia. Przeszła kawałek i spojrzała na biegające Snaperki.

Wzięła jeden głębszy oddech.

- Heeeeej, Sevi! Chodź no do mnie! – zawołała, machając w stronę czarnowłosego mężczyzny.

- Po moim trupie! – wykrzyknął, wciąż uciekając przed zgrają Snaperek.

- Chodź tu, to cię od nich uwolnię. No, nie każ mi zrobić ci na złość – powiedziała ze złowieszczym błyskiem w oku.

Na jej słowa Severus momentalnie zawrócił i galopem ruszył w stronę AAutorki. Musiał pozbyć się tych wariatek za wszelką cenę. Autorka uśmiechnęła się uroczo na ten widok i przyglądała się, jak Mistrz Eliksirów galopuje w jej stronę, powiewając połami czarnej szaty. Ona już dobrze wiedziała co za moment się wydarzy. Tuż przed nią pojawiła się… META?! Kiedy tylko Severus ją przekroczył, Autorka poklepała go po ramieniu i stanęła pomiędzy nim, a Snaperkami.

- My chcemy Severusa! My chcemy Severusa! – zawołały chórem, patrząc tęsknie na Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Sorry, miłe panie, ale Sevi już zajęty – powiedziała Autorka z rozbrajającym uśmiechem. Severus spojrzał na nią oburzony i niemalże słychać było, jak zgrzyta zębami.

- Nie mów do mnie Sevi! – zawołał wściekle. – I nie jestem zajęty!

- Nie? Chcesz w takim razie do nich wrócić? – spytała ze złowieszczym błyskiem w oku.

- To przez kogo jestem zajęty? – spytał niewinnie, udając szczere zainteresowanie. Snaperki zawyły ze złości, a Ktoś zarżał ze śmiechu.

- Przez nią. – Tuż przed Autorką pojawiła się Hermiona. Autorka, niewiele myśląc, pchnęła pannę Granger w ramiona mężczyzny. Zdezorientowana nastolatka wpadła w ramiona swojego nauczyciela. Severus spojrzał na nią.

- Granger…

- Profesorze…

Zaczęli razem i razem urwali. Autorka przewróciła oczami.

- Jak małe dzieci. Całować się, bo muszę w końcu odhaczyć jakąś parę i zająć się Marvim, bo zamęczy Grzesia tym bieganiem – powiedziała niecierpliwie Autorka i zacmokała.

Granger pierwsza pocałowała mężczyznę.

- Miało być tylko buzi, a nie orgia dla ubogich. Poszli stąd! Już! – zawołała Autorka, patrząc ja Severus, zazwyczaj najbardziej opanowany ze wszystkich ludzi, dobiera się do spódniczki swojej uczennicy.

Nie zwrócili na nią uwagi.

- Mówię coś! Tam macie parawanik, nikt was nie będzie podglądać. Poszli! – zawołała ze złością. Mężczyzna, nie odrywając się od ust dziewczyny, złapał ją za pośladki i poszedł za parawan.

Ktoś głośno się roześmiał.

- Mówisz i masz. Coś cię chyba poniosło – powiedział, śmiejąc się głośno. Warknęła.

- Nie sądziłam, że aż tak to wyjdzie… Ej, bez podglądania, zboczeńce! – krzyknęła, patrząc na Martę i George'a, którzy już podstawili sobie drabinki, żeby podejrzeć co też dzieje się za tym parawanem.

- Daj popatrzeć! – zawyła Marta. – Albo daj mi Dracusia!

- Ginny, Ginny daj! – zawołał George i Autorka westchnęła.

- Dobra, wami zajmę się później, czas spowolnić Toma – westchnęła ciężko i rozejrzała się dookoła.

Voldemort dalej gonił Grzegorza, ale oboje już ledwo dawali sobie radę. Zmęczenie dawało o sobie znać. Bellatrix stała w czarnym, skąpym stroju cheerleaderki i zagrzewała ukochanego do boju. Nagini właśnie próbowała ugryźć Pottera w kostkę. A najlepiej ją odgryźć. Z całą nogą. Przy samej szyi.

- Nagini, zostaw! – zawołała. – Jak go ugryziesz, to będziesz miała spore niestrawności! – dodała, ku wielkiej złości Złotego Chłopca.

- Ej! – zawołał, mało elokwentnie, Potter.

- Jego tym bardziej nie gryź! Zdechniesz szybciej niż ugryziesz! – dodała, widząc, że Nagini obrała sobie na cel ugryzienie Rona Weasleya.

Rudzielec oburzył się, słysząc słowa Autorki, ale nie skomentował jej wypowiedzi, zauważając to groźne spojrzenie. Nagini spojrzała na Autorkę z głodem w oczach.

- Znajdziemy ci coś lepszego do zjedzenia. Coś zdrowszego i mniej ciężkostrawnego. – Uśmiechnęła się i pogłaskała węża po obślizgłym, ale przyjemnym w dotyku, łbie. – Najpierw muszę uspokoić twojego pana, bo umrze na zadyszkę. – Roześmiała się. Patrzyła przez chwilę na węża, ale zaraz przeniosła swój wzrok na biegającego Voldemorta i coraz słabszego Grzesia.

- Dlaczego Lord nie użyje, tak po prostu, jak przystało na czarodzieja, różdżki? – spytał Ktoś, na co Autorka wzruszyła ramionami.

- Bo nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że ją ma przy sobie. Ale przyznaj, że przynajmniej mamy jakiś ubaw, radość z życia. – Zaśmiała się.

- Złośliwa bestia – rzucił Ktoś. Autorka wywróciła oczami.

- Marvi, chodź do mnie! – zawołała słodko, machając na Voldemorta.

Obrzucił ją spojrzeniem pełnym niechęci i pognał dalej, zupełnie nie zwracając na nią uwagi. To ją rozzłościło. Po raz drugi ustawiła metę tuż przed sobą.

- Kto pierwszy przekroczy tę linię mety… może zrobić co chce. Marvi, Grześ, może jakieś życzenia?

Spojrzeli po sobie i pędem ruszyli do roześmianej Autorki.

- Przecież nie dostaną od ciebie żadnej nagrody. – Ktoś spojrzał na nią ze sporym zainteresowanie,.

- Ja to wiem, ty to wiesz… Ale oni nie muszą. Poza tym to i tak Voldemort wygra.

- Dawaj Lordzie dawaj i się nie poddawaj! Dawaj Lordzie dawaj i się nie poddawaj! – Bellatrix w dalszym ciągu dopingowała swojego guru. Ktoś zachichotał.

- Pomysłowa dziewczynka z tej naszej Belli, nie powiem.

- Ta… Muszę ją przystopować, bo zrobiła się dziwna… Chyba ta miłość tak na nią wpływa…

Pierwszy metę przekroczył, co oczywiste, Voldemort. Uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. Spojrzał na Grzesia, który usiadł na ziemi, ledwo dysząc. Miał zdecydowanie słabszą kondycję niż Voldemort. Spojrzał na Autorkę z wyrzutem.

- To twoja sprawka! Jak mogłaś mi to zrobić?! Swojemu mężowi?!

- Byłemu. – Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Jak to byłemu?! – wykrzyknął, ze złością patrząc na Autorkę.

- Sam mnie zostawiłeś. – Odwróciła się twarzą do Ktosia. – To kogo tam jeszcze mamy na liście do uszczęśliwienia?

- Severus i Hermiona…

- Gotowi.

- Voldemort i Bellatrix?

- Zaraz będą gotowi.

- Rose I Scorpius?

- Tworzą się.

- Grześ?

- Sam da sobie radę.

- Grzechu i Marta?

- Muszę pomyśleć. Nie dam im Ginny i Draco, bo oni już są zajęci… Kto dalej?

- Ginny i Blaise?

- Poradzą sobie. Są słodcy z tymi kłótniami.

- Draco i Luna?

- Przemyślimy.

- Potter?

- A nie możemy się go po prostu pozbyć? I Weasleya?

- AUTORKO! – wykrzyknął oburzony Chłopiec-Wybraniec. Do Weasleya informacja jeszcze nie doszła.

- Siedź cicho Potter, nie rozmawiam z Tobą, tylko z moim Ktosiem – warknęła Autorka i spojrzała na Ktosia. – Jeszcze mamy kogoś na tej liście?

- Nagini.

- No tak. Hm… Nagini, możesz zjeść Petera. I obu Creeveyów. I wszystkich Puchonów. No, może z wyjątkiem Teddy'ego Lupina – uśmiechnęła się.

- W końcu! – zasyczała z radością i ruszyła w stronę swojej pierwszej ofiary.

Autorka z uśmiechem odwróciła się do Tosia. Wyglądał jak skonfundowany.

- To jeszcze kogoś mamy czy wracamy do Belli i Lorda? – spytała z uśmiechem.

- No mamy… Kacper i twoja Wena…

- Już sobie poradzili beze mnie.

- I ciebie.

- Wracając do Belli i Lorda… - powiedziała natychmiast. Ktoś pokręcił głową i westchnął poirytowany.

- To co z nimi?

- Patrz, zaraz zobaczysz.

Bella podbiegła do Voldemorta, gdzieś po drodze upuszczając swoje czarne pomponiki.

- Och, Lordzie, mój bohaterze! – zawołała, rzucając mu się na szyję. – Lodzie, och Lordzie!

- Nie lękaj się niewiasto! Lord Voldemort cię zawsze uratuje! – zawołał i objął ją w pasie, przyciągając do siebie i całując namiętnie.

- Och mój Lordzie!

- Och moja Bellatrix!

Szimi i Ktoś spojrzeli na nich zdegustowani i zerknęli na Autorkę.

- Nie sądzisz, że przesadziłaś? – spytał Szimi.

- To nie ja, to moja wyobraźnia. – Uniosła ręce do góry, w geście bezradności. – Innocens dominus est1.

- Skoro oni też już są szczęśliwi, to może najwyższy czas zająć się…

- George'm i Martą? Też tak sądzę! – Autorka szybko wtrąciła swoje zdanie, dobrze wiedząc o czym Ktoś chce powiedzieć. – Chociaż chyba wiem jak ich mogę uszczęśliwić.

- Jak?

- Wystarczy napisać pewien tekst. Ciekawy tekst. A reszta… reszta to ich sprawa.

- A ty?

- Co ja?

- Co z twoim szczęściem?

- Wyparowało! – Zaśmiała się Autorka. – No, skoro wszystkimi się zajęliśmy to… Kaaawaaa!

- Cynamonowa czy korzenna? – spytał Szimi, podchodząc do Autorki.

- Cynamonowa. Korzenna była ostatnio, całkiem dobra. – Złapała go pod ramię. – So Coffee, a potem Bejbi blues, może być? – spytała, spoglądając na resztę.

- Ostatecznie może być – powiedział łaskawie. – Idziemy?

- Idziemy. – Spojrzała na Ktosia. – Natchnienie, idziesz z nami?

- Przyjdę później – odparło Natchnienie, do tej pory nazywane Ktosiem.

Autorka kiwnęła głową, ostatni raz spojrzała na swoją wybujałą wyobraźnię i wyszła razem z Szimim. Potrzebowała kawy. Dużej kawy.

**BARDZO KULAWY KONIEC.**

PS. Autorka czując się wyczerpana pisząc niniejszą opowieść udała się na zasłużony odpoczynek.

Wujek Szimi :)

1 Innocens dominus est – łac. Jestem niewinna, panie.


End file.
